Muro
by AnotherPsychoReader
Summary: [SPAMANO AU]Al comenzar el ingreso para su nueva Universidad, a Antonio se le asigna un trabajo en parejas con un antipático joven italiano, Lovino. Pero no necesita mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que la actitud fría del chico no es más que un muro que él mismo fue construyendo a lo largo de su vida. En su intento de destruirlos, nace una conexión única. (Imagen NO propia)


A.N

Segundo fic, con mi pareja favorita, SpaMano. Disfrútenla y gracias por leer

Es mi primer fic, fic con historia, intenten, por favor, no ser tan duros. Gracias…

_Este es un AU humano, en el cual los sucesos se desarrollan en España, tiempo presente. _

**Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. Ninguno de los personajes es de mi autoría.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

Ambos Antonio y Lovino están rindiendo en CBC (Ciclo Básico Común). Es, para decirlo en pocas palabras, un curso de un año entero (requisito para iniciar su carrera universitaria). Ambos se preparan para la misma carrera, ciencias de la comunicación. A lo largo del año, rinden un total de 6 "materias" distribuidas en dos cuatrimestres. O sea, 3 por cuatrimestre… Sus horarios coinciden.

Antonio abrió los ojos con pesadez, siendo despertado por el abrupto sonido de la alarma. Se frotó un poco los ojos, en un patético intento de despabilarse. Suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida. Desactivó la alarma del celular y luego de estirarse un poco, se levantó por fin, con rumbo al baño.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes pensaba y pensaba, cualquier cantidad de cosas. Una era, por ejemplo, el hecho de que ya tenía diez y ocho años y comenzaba la Universidad. Parecería que fue ayer cuando tenía 14 y aseguraba que iba a ser biólogo y licenciado en letras…

Caminó de nuevo a su cuarto y allí quedó quieto, petrificado observando su piano eléctrico, sintiendo nostalgia. Que tiempos, cuando su prima les enseñaba a tocar su canción favorita… Era siempre la misma, _Clocks. _Se acercó y tocó la primera parte de la canción. Le vinieron a la mente muchos recuerdos, y varias canciones que también sabía tocar. Y cuando le regaló su propio piano antes de irse a vivir a Bélgica… Que tiempos.

Después de vestirse, bajó corriendo y tomó un rápido café. Antonio no era el tipo de persona que tomaba un "buen desayuno" ni nada por el estilo. Tomó su mochila, previamente preparada y salió caminando. Hacía un día hermoso afuera, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser un buen día, y a decir verdad no falló del todo.

Después de caminar por unos minutos, escuchando música llegó. La puerta era imponente y solo verla lo intimidaba. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por una gastada pintura marrón grisácea, que le daba al lugar un aspecto antiguo. Subió las escaleras de mármol con un ritmo lento, admirando cada detalle; las estatuas de los fundadores, los vidrios de colores variados, combinados perfectamente a pesar del desgaste, las placas de memoria… Era un lugar hermoso, estaba muy contento de poder iniciar su ingreso.

Pasó y en el amplio claustro central caminó, un poco perdido, sin saber dónde estaba su clase. Después de dar algunas vueltas, llegó a su división actual, a la cual asistiría durante todo el año. Su Universidad funcionaba diferente a las otras, y eso, además de su alto nivel académico, la diferenciaba del resto.

Entró a la sala, notando que no había ningún profesor ahí. Pero algo lo dejó boquiabierto;

-¡Gilbert! ¡Francis!- Al ver a sus dos amigos del primario y secundario allí se sorprendió mucho. -¡No me habían dicho que venían aquí!- Sonrió mientras los abrazaba. -¡Os extrañé!-

Se veían entusiasmados, pero justo cuando iban a iniciar una charla, un gran grupo de chicos entró, seguidos de un hombre adulto. –Hola, alumnos, ¿Cómo están?-

Antonio al verlo entrar y oírlo hablar, salió disparado a buscar un lugar como un borrego alarmado. En la apurada, no vio dónde se sentaba y pronto notó que estaba junto a tres desconocidos. A su derecha, una jovencita de cabello castaño largo sedoso dibujaba tranquilamente. Sus ojos tenían un tono verde brillante e hipnotizánte. A su izquierda un tipo alto, de cabellos rubio intenso y largo hasta sus hombros se sentaba, manteniendo una postura erguida. No pudo ver el color de sus ojos, se veía muy concentrado. Y frente a él, había un joven no muy alto, no muy bajo, que se encorvaba un poco al sentarse. Su despeinado cabello (del cual había uno extremadamente notorio, parecía que su hubiera escapado) tenía un tono marrón oscuro y llevaba una camisa negra de mangas largas.

Antonio no escuchó ni dos frases de lo que decían, ya se había puesto a dibujar algo. Estaba seguro de que se trataba todo sobre el funcionamiento básico de la Universidad, requisitos, y una explicación sobre cómo alguien termina… _Recursando. _La pesadilla de cualquier estudiante universitario.

En un determinado momento, levantó la vista, notando que todos a su alrededor estaban prestado atención. Se sintió culpable, pero la cuestión es que él conocía perfectamente el funcionamiento del lugar. Ya había leído todo. Sí, todos prestaban atención, menos quien estaba delante de él. Incluso estando detrás de él, se notaba que estaba dibujando. Se podía deducir por su postura o la manera en la que sostiene el lápiz. En un movimiento brusco, un lápiz de quien estaba delante de él cae al suelo. Casi instantáneamente, Antonio se agachó para tomar el lápiz y dárselo. Sus manos chocaron por un momento, pero finalmente fue Antonio quien tomó el lápiz. El previamente nombrado chico volteó, revelando por fin su rostro.

Lo primero que notó en él, fueron sus ojos.

Eran de un verde opaco, con muchas manchas de otros colores dispersadas. Desde amarillo, marrón, hasta podría arriesgar a decir que alguna que otra manchita celeste había. Tenía un brillo singular, y eran_ particularmente bellos. _Su expresión denotaba enojo, su ceño fruncido lo hacía parecer molesto. A pesar de eso, sus facciones podían apreciarse bien, un mentón no muy marcado, piel pálida, pero no mucho y cejas finas, pero a la vez no lo hacían ver femenino. Tenía un rostro renacentista, en su opinión.

-Lo lamento, creo que se te cayó esto…- Sin quitar la vista de sus ojos, le devolvió el lápiz.

Su voz sonaba algo grave, y en este caso, fría. Contestó un seco "Gracias" y de nuevo se dio vuelta, a seguir con su dibujo a lo mejor. "Maldición" Pensó Antonio. "Quizá debí dejar que lo levante él mismo". No estaba tan acostumbrado a que las personas lo rechazaran así. Sí, él considera eso un rechazo.

Tan pronto como la clase "tutoría" terminó, tuvieron un pequeño receso de 10 minutos. Todos comenzaron a levantarse e irse. Quizá a comprar algo, la verdad no le importaba tanto. Francis y Gilbert, sus únicos conocidos ahí salieron a intentar hacer nuevos amigos, pero él tenía cosas que anotar (como los materiales y demás), y no tenía ganas de levantarse.

La sala quedó vacía. Bueno, casi vacía. Ese joven de delante de él no se había levantado. Y al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, a pesar de que había terminado de dibujar. Se levantó, confiado y se sentó en el banco enfrentado al del chico.

-¡Hola!- Dijo animado.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Observó cómo levantaba la cabeza de una manera lenta y sintió su mirada en él.

–Hola. Soy Lovino Vargas…- Parecía… Aburrido. Poco interesado. -¿Y tú?

-Antonio, soy Antonio.- Intentó sonreír, pero la expresión de Lovino lo ponía nervioso. –Bien y, ¿De qué secundario vienes?- Colocó una mano en su mentón, como buscando una posición cómoda.

Lovino levantó la vista, se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, muy directamente a los ojos. Se notaba que estaba pensando.

-No lo conoces, es un secundario en Italia, me mudé aquí hace unos meses con mi hermano…-

El joven era cortante y frío. Intimidado por estas cualidades y la constante mirada sobre él, Antonio bajó la vista. Pudo ver lo que había dibujado, aunque no muy bien.

-¿De Italia? ¡Qué bonito! ¿Viviste ahí toda tu vida?- De nuevo volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí… Por suerte mi familia sabía Español, me han enseñado. Aunque apuesto a que sueno un poco raro, heh… ¿Y tú, siempre has vivido aquí…?- Dio una sonrisa muy débil, e inmediatamente la borró.

-¡Un poco! Pero te sale muy bien, en serio. Que interesante he de ser vivir solo, ¿Eh? Yo vivo con mi padre todavía. Sí, toda mi vida. España es un lugar hermoso para vivir. ¿Qué te parece hasta ahora?-

-Es lindo, supongo…- Por alguna razón, sonaba triste. Quizá extrañaba su casa, a su familia. Lovino bajó la vista.

-Que melancólico suenas. Supongo que extrañas un poco Italia, ¿Eh?-

Inmediatamente levantó la vista, como si estuviera enojado. Pero pronto esos ojos muertos aparecieron de nuevo. –Un poco.-

Se levantó, no sin antes despedirse rápidamente, estaba a punto de irse hasta que Antonio tomó el dibujo que había hecho. Lo miró bien, asombrado. Era un dibujo impresionante, muy hermoso. En él se veía una ventana enorme, que iluminaba una amplia sala y allí muchas personas en diferentes posiciones. Una, estaba apoyada contra la pared, y daba la impresión que veía a quien miraba el dibujo. Otro, sentado en un sofá frente a quien lo mira. Después varias personas sentadas en una silla, riendo juntas. Todas las personas reían, y cada una de ellas tenía algo único, algo que las diferenciaba. Brillaba en cada una algo diferente. Una tenía ojos brillantes, otra una sonrisa radiante, y otra solo ver la forma en la que posa alcanza para verle diferente. Y el brillo que entraba por la ventana era excepcional, era como si toda la vida del cuadro entrara por esa ventana, que irradiaba una luz brillante entre naranja y amarillo.

Quedó embelesado. Durante unos momentos se sintió absorto en el mundo que ese dibujo encerraba. Hasta que sintió como Lovino le arrebataba de las manos la hoja.

-¡Dame eso!- Gritó. Alarmado, Antonio volteó y contempló como hacía pedazos el dibujo en sus manos y echaba los restos en el tacho.

Se quedó inmóvil. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ese dibujo era bellísimo, era una obra de arte…-

-Es de mala educación tomar las cosas de los demás sin permiso.- Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, esta vez sí se veía enojado.

-Bueno pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Sólo porque yo lo vi? ¿Qué tiene de malo…?-

-Porque sí. No te importa. Permiso.- Tirando casi todo lo que tenía en las manos hasta el momento sobre su banco, se fue de la habitación. Antonio solo lo vio irse, con confusión. "Qué chico más extraño." Pensó. Aún le daba pena lo del dibujo, era muy lindo para ser destruido así.

La habitación quedó sumida en un profundo silencio. Antonio sintió un escalofrío y casi corriendo, salió del cuarto. No le gusta estar solo. A unos metros de la puerta estaban Francis y Gil, conversando con la chica que se había sentado junto a él. Inició una conversación, al parecer la joven se llamaba Elizabeta, pero le dicen Liz.

A ellos se acercó con timidez un chico de tez pálida y ojos verdes oscuros. Tenía cabello rubio y peinado de una manera que lo favorecía. Antonio no pudo evitar pensar lo atractivo que se veía. Pero al oír su voz y la manera en la que actuaba, su opinión sobre él dio un giro drástico; a pesar de parecer callado, el chico es bastante soberbio, respecto a la manera en la que se mueve y habla. Pero la verdad era educado y agradable, no lo negaría. Su nombre era Arthur Kirkland, descendencia Inglesa pura.

El receso acaba y ahora les toca su primera hora como universitarios, el primer gran paso. Al parecer, era hora de economía.

Ya no se sentía nervioso. Miró al chico junto a él (el rubio serio), con una sonrisa. Este volteó, tenía ojos verdes, aún más oscuros que los de Liz. Inmediatamente después de mirarlo a los ojos, el rubio volteó para adelante, casi molesto. Antonio frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba destinado a desagradarle a todo el mundo, acaso?

El profesor aún no llegaba y además, tampoco llegaba el chico sentado delante de él, Lovino. El joven apareció, jadeando a más no poder y muy agitado. Corrió y se sentó en su correspondiente lugar. Como buen metiche que era, se acercó un poco y susurró, soltando una risilla.

-¿Todo bien?-

El mencionado pegó un saltito y volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera le respondió, solo se dio vuelta y cruzó los brazos. ¡Qué tipo más antipático!

Con una gaseosa en la mano, entró un hombre alto y robusto, pero no obeso. Traía puesto un traje muy formal color negro, una camisa blanca y corbata roja con detalles cosidos de una manera meticulosa. Era rubio, y sus ojos eran celeste claro, era un tipo muy apuesto. Con una cálida sonrisa, saludó a todos.

-Buenos días, clase. Supongo que ya sabrán que soy su profesor de Economía. Me llamo Alfred Jones, díganme como quieran…Creo que nos vemos otra vez el… ¿Miércoles?

La clase entera asintió. El joven profesor sonrió ampliamente.

Lo primero que hicieron fue presentarse personalmente. Lo normal. Antonio con gusto y una voz fuerte y clara dijo, su nombre, apellido, secundario, porque eligió esta carrera… Cosas que a nadie le importan, y que nadie recordará en 10 minutos.

Todo el mundo hizo silencio; quizá no les importe, pero es una cuestión de respeto.

El profesor se recargó contra el escritorio, echando un ojo en cada uno de los alumnos, sin pudor alguno. Casi como si los "analizara" o algo por el estilo. Antonio podría haber jurado que lo miró a él durante un período un poco más prolongado que al resto.

-Bien, bien. Bueno, vamos a empezar con algo facilito. Un trabajo en parejas. Bueno, acá dice que son 28… Esperen…-

Tomó una lapicera rosa y empezó a garabatear y escribir en una hoja, al parecer con sus nombres. Con una sonrisa entre burlona e irónica, levantó la vista y dijo:

-Lamento decepcionarlos, pero ya armé las parejas.-

La clase rio un poco.

-Bueno, confianzudos, ahí les leo las parejas que arme al azar… Levanten las manos cuando los nombre. Bueno, todo esto no es por nada, funciona para conocerse, entre ustedes…- Al hablar, el hombre sonaba… Chistoso. Excéntrico. Algo en él le hacía gracia a Antonio.

-Beils… Beilschmidt… Gilbert, con Bondevik, Lukas… Lo siento…-

Ambos levantaron sus manos, volteando a verse. Gilbert le dio un breve saludo con la mano.

-Héderváry, Elizabeta, con Williams, Matthew. Dios que apellidos… Kirkland, Arthur, con Densen Mathias… _Łukasiewicz, Feliks con Bonnefoy… - Hizo una pausa, sobando sus sienes. –Jóvenes, desde el vamos les voy avisando que nunca más los nombro por el apellido.- Bromeó._

_Esperó en silencio hasta que oyó su nombre._

_-Carriedo, Antonio con Vargas, Lovino. _

_El profesor levantó la vista y Antonio su mano. Lovino lo imitó, rodando los ojos. Mientras el profesor seguía, Antonio se acercó un poco a él._

_-Vargas. Nos toca juntos.- _

_Este ni siquiera volteó._

_-Supongo que sí.-_

_-Ay que frío.- Con una sonrisa burlona lo miró. Esta vez, sí se dio vuelta. Le dedicó una mirada aparentemente furibunda y finalmente le dio la espalda._

_Después de terminar de armar parejas, repartió a cada uno de los alumnos una fotocopia de casi veinte páginas._

_-Es una pequeña introducción. Un minúsculo fragmento de Sowell, nada muy complicado. Y un pequeñito cuestionario que hice yo mismo.- Sonrió, casi burlón. _

_El resto de la clase carece de hechos relevantes. Un análisis rápido del texto fue todo. _

_El receso de 5 minutos fue anunciado por el timbre. Lo primero que Antonio hizo fue caminar hasta Lovino. Le pidió que lo siguiera, a lo que accedió con molestia. Mientras caminaban, dijo._

_-Esta tarde puedes venir a casa si quieres. Quiero tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible, ya sabes, después se acumulan muchas cosas…- _

_Lovino lo miró fijamente. Después de unos segundos de silencio, respondió._

_-Está bien. ¿Por dónde vives?_

_-A unas… 7 u 8 cuadras de aquí, para el lado de Congreso. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

_-Pues, de hecho, yo también. A unas 5 cuadras de aquí, pero para el otro lado…_

_Solo compró uno de esos sándwiches de quisco, y le ofreció al italiano. Lovino miró, casi con asco esa bola de carbohidratos. Respondió con un suave "No gracias" y al oír el timbre sonar se despidió, avisándole que se encontraran en la salida, al terminar la jornada._

_Me gustaría mucho describir los interesantes acontecimientos, muy relevantes, desarrollados durante las horas de psicología e "introducción al pensamiento científico" pero la verdad es que pocas cosas fueron relevantes. No hay mucho más que aclarar, más allá de que tuvieron una introducción al igual que en su primera hora. Sin embargo, si vale aclarar que ningún profesor dio un trabajo tan "largo" como Jones. Bravo._

_Bajó por las particularmente cortas escaleras blancas y esperó en la entrada principal. En poco menos de 10 minutos, el jovencito ya estaba frente a él. Curiosamente, sólo en ese momento pudo notar que le llevaba un par de centímetros. Bastantes centímetros._

_Con la sonrisa más cálida que pudo conseguir, habló, mirándolo a los ojos._

_-¿Vamos?_

_Notó como el menor lo miraba con atención por unos segundos, con los ojos entrecerrados. Como si lo inspeccionara o algo parecido._

_-Bien.-_

_Caminaron en silencio. El humor de Antonio fue decayendo conforme avanzaba por las grises calles, los autos hacinados provocando no solo humo, sino un ruido constante de motores, frenos, cosa que lo exasperaba. _

_Sacó su llavero, de un bonito tomate (regalo de Francis, ese llavero era tan viejo que ya no sabía que cumpleaños exactamente) y abrió. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta bien._

_-¿Te gustaría un cafecito? ¿Galletas? Puedes dejar tus cosas por ahí.- Después de señalar un rincón junto a la puerta, le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la cocina._

_Puso a hacer su café, mientras tarareaba en voz baja una canción. Casi podía sentir los ojos de Lovino sobre él._

_-Un café está bien, gracias…- Dicho esto en tono indiferente, Lovino se sentó en la mesa, mirando como se movía de un lado al otro por la cocina. Sonaba melodiosa su canción. Jugueteó con sus dedos un poco, hasta que, eventualmente, Antonio trajo ambos vasos y el azúcar._

_Antonio prendió el televisor, intentando distraerse. Se sentía un poco incómodo, se notaba que el chico era… Callado. Sin embargo, su expresión, su forma de hablar hasta su lenguaje corporal, no denotaban timidez. Más bien… Una distancia intangible. _

_Él era naturalmente frío. Su actitud le infundía curiosidad, y no podía parar de saltar a conclusiones sobre como era. _

_-Así que… ¿Vives sólo, eh? Ha de ser divertido… ¿No extrañas a tus padres, un poquito?_

_Con una lentitud desesperante, Lovino dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Apartó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, como si lo hubieran insultado._

_-De vez en cuando los extraño. Pero tengo la compañía de mi hermano…- Lovino era cortante. Demasiado para su gusto._

_-Ya veo…- Sonrió nostálgico. Algo de su presencia irradiaba confianza. -¿Siguen en Italia?- Insistió._

_Durante unos segundos, Lovino lo vio, serio._

_-Ambos están muertos._

_Sintió un escalofrío, su rostro enrojeció de la vergüenza. Apartó la mirada, y con una mano, cubrió lo que pudo de su rostro._

_-Lo siento mucho, Lovino… Quizá no debí preguntar…-_

_-¿Hm?- Levantó la vista. –No es nada, Antonio. Después de todo fue hace tiempo. Debería avisarte desde ahora que nos mudamos poco después de la muerte de mi nonno, así que no indagues por ahí.-_

_Ahora sí, quería salir corriendo. Se mordió el labio. Dios, no podía entablar una conversación normal con nadie…_

_-Lo siento.- Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero no le salían las palabras._

_Lovino se quedó viéndolo. Frunció el ceño._

_-No me importa, no lo lamentes…- Se cruzó de brazos. –En serio. En fin, empecemos a trabajar ya…- Apartó la vista, evitando constantemente la mirada del mayor._

_Antonio lo miró, sin ninguna expresión en particular y finalmente sonrió._

_-¡Bien! Vamos a mi cuarto, ahí hay un escritorio grande, será más cómodo.- _

_Corrió y levantó ambas mochilas, una en cada hombro, asombrándose con lo liviana que era la de Lovino. Caminó por el pasillo y abrió, dejando las mochilas junto a su escritorio._

_Lovino observó la habitación con curiosidad. Tenía techos altos, y paredes de un tono rojo opaco, casi bordó. Su cama era amplia, con sábanas blancas, aunque estaba deshecha. El escritorio tenía una laptop encima, una lámpara y muchas, pero muchas hojas muy desordenadas. En la esquina derecha de la cama había una mesita de luz, junto a la cual una ventana relativamente grande dejaba entrar rayos de luz solar. A la derecha de la cama, se alzaba un armario. Había muchas fotos desparramadas por toda la pieza, como si fuera una especie de collage. Junto al armario había un piano eléctrico._

_Lovino se acercó un poco al piano, rozando con suavidad las teclas. Se veía viejo en su opinión. _

_-¿Tocas el piano?- Preguntó, sin quitar la mirada del instrumento._

_Antonio al oír su voz, se dio vuelta, notando lo que hacía._

_-No mucho. Alguna que otra canción, nada más…-_

_Se acercó y paró junto a Lovino. Tocó el botón de "ON" y una lucecita roja avisó que el piano estaba prendido._

_Antonio acarició con la yema del dedo una tecla. Aún recordaba la canción, ¿Verdad? Sonrió y comenzó a tocar, con gracia, el inicio de Clocks._

_Lovino lo vio mover los dedos, esa facilidad y estilo lo dejaron impactado. También le sorprendió el hecho de que le gustase Coldplay a Antonio. Hacía tiempo le gustaba esa banda, y no se cansaba de oírlos._

_Después miró a Antonio. Se veía increíblemente concentrado, sus ojos verdes tan fijos en el piano, sus manos generando esos precisos sonidos, era… Increíble. Además notó como muy, muy bajito, comenzaba a cantar la primera parte. Casi como si la voz acompañara y le diera más protagonismo al piano._

_-__Lights go out and I can´t be saved, tides that I try to swim against…-_

_Al mismo tiempo que tocaba, movía su pie derecho al ritmo de la canción. Lovino se dejó llevar por su suave voz y la melodía y cantó la parte restante, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_-__You´ve put me down, upon my knees, oh I beg, I beg and plead… Singing…-_

_Antonio en ese momento levantó la vista, abriendo los ojos como platos. No dejó de tocar y cantaron el coro juntos. _

_La mezcla de sonidos era placentera para oír, la voz de Lovino iba muy bien con ese ritmo y con… La canción en sí. _

_Come out of things unsaid,__  
__shoot an apple of my head__  
__Trouble that can't be named,__  
__tigers waiting to be tamed __  
__You are, you are___

_Confusion never stops,__  
__closing walls and ticking clocks __  
__Come back and take you home,__  
__I could not stop,__  
__that you now know __  
__Come out upon my seas,__  
__curse missed opportunities __  
__A part of the cure,__  
__or am I part of the disease…_

_Singing…_

Ahí se detuvo sutilmente. Giró su cabeza para ver algo extraño.

Lovino sonreía.

Y no de cualquier manera, su sonrisa estaba llena de vida, y a la vez, traía consigo melancolía. Vio sus ojos perderse en el piano, sin decir nada.

Quedó embobado. En su vida había visto algo tan hermoso.

Lovino borró su sonrisa y lo miró, enojado.

-¡Ya! ¡Vayamos a trabajar, ahora! No tengo todo el día…-

Y se alejó, a sacar sus cosas de la mochila.

Mientras apagaba el instrumento, no pudo dejar de pensarlo.

¿Qué escondería Lovino detrás de esa pared que el mismo construyó contra el mundo?

Entonces lo supo.

-Como digas…- Se sentó junto a él, sacando sus cosas.

La curiosidad lo carcomía.

Pero a la vez, un sentimiento de culpa también lo seguía.

¿Por qué?

_A/N:_

_Bueno, primero, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Lamento que haya sido un poco largo, pero necesito desarrollarlo bien. Tengo algunas cosas planeadas, así que si os ha gustado, si quieren que siga, déjame un review, fav o follow, lo aprecio mucho. ¡Los reviews motivan! Si tengo tiempo quizá traiga la actualización para la próxima semana, siempre y cuando tenga apoyo._

_El próximo capítulo será más centrado en Lovino, no os preocupéis _

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_4000 palabras. Woah._


End file.
